


Leave Me Lonely

by nfkluvcupcake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, CEO Luke, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Sad Michael, Single Dad Michael, he just want luke there with him, thats basically it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nfkluvcupcake/pseuds/nfkluvcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael met Luke after 7 years apart and there's a lot of things to catch up such as Michael's feeling for Luke that never died (vice versa) and also Luke discovered he got a beautiful son all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Me Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> well here's to another story lmaooo

Being a single dad was never easy. There's a lot of responsibilities that came with it such as cook a healthy food for your child, make sure your child were warm when it's cold outside, tuck your child and convince them that monster didn't exist underneath their bed but most importantly; protect your child from the corrupted world. But honestly, for Michael, he also need someone to take care of him while he's doing all the jobs he needed to do for his son. However, he never regret bringing his son, Harley Clifford to this world because he's the source of Michael's happiness. Always appeared strong for 6 years for his beautiful son and did whatever he can for Harley.

(present)

Michael hurriedly put Harley's lunch in his bag when their neighbour rang the doorbell and rushed to open the door for Maya. "Hey Maya! Sorry for today darling. I really can't drive them to school today cause I really got a big interview that I need to attend an-.." "Seriously Mikey? We knew each other for like how long? 6 freaking years and there's no need to thank me. You know I ship our children together right?" Maya was too kind for her own good and also supportive of him when he was having a hard time. No wonder his husband loved him to death. Michael let out a grateful smile and gave Maya a brief hug. Mia appeared behind his mother and peered up to him. "Hi Mikey! Good luck on your interview" Mia excitedly wished him and he ruffled her hair fondly. Harley made his appearance and grabbed his bag from his father's grip and also tugged down his hand to hug him goodbye. "I love you so much daddy and do well on your interview okay?" Harley whispered to him and Michael really glad he raised up his son to be such a darling. He buried his face into his son hair and hug him tightly before letting him go. He locked the door behind him and made his way to his car which was a cheap secondhand car while waving goodbye to them who's also making their way to Maya's car to go to school. 

He arrived at the building which the interview will be held and nervously looked around to search his way cause he never been to places like that. He finally spot a receptionist and made his way to ask for direction. "Excuse me sir, what can I help you with?" "I'm having an interview today and I don't know which way I need to go?" It came out as question and Michael felt shy with his lack of confident. "Right! We're been expecting you and your interview is on 22nd floor in the CEO office." Wait what? They didn't say anything about being interview by the freaking CEO. Damnit. The receptionist must noticed his distress and smiled apologetically at him. "I'm sorry sir but new CEO just take over 3 days ago and let's say he didn't approve the workers' attitude and he wanted to interview some people to make sure they're capable of the job during his free time which is not a lot. You're the first one he's going to interview." She explained to him and Michael felt like fainting. He had the worst luck out of all people. He snapped out of his trance and thanked the receptionist and went to the elevator to face his nightmare.

Michael is contemplating whether he should knock the door or just run for his life and save the embarrassment. 'Harley! Do this for Harley' With the word of encouragement, he knocked the door twice and waited for the door to be open. He was expecting some gruff voice to command him to go inside but instead a middle-aged lady opened the door and smiled warmly at him. "Are you the new CEO?" Michael asked dumbly and the woman just laughed. "No I'm not. I'm the secretary that I think you're here to replace. I need to do some work here but I'm finished anyway. You can go in now and goodluck by the way." She smiled at him and made his way out while holding files in her arms. 'She's the CEO's secretary and I was here to replace her? They didn't tell me about this higher position job? What the fuck. This is getting weird.' He just took a deep breath and stepped into the office. He's really in awed with the beautiful but still professional office but then he realised a man standing in front of the large window that can view the whole city. Michael cleared his throat to get the man's attention and he clearly was not expecting the man who's now staring at him. His eyes went wide and his mouth gaped open, he probably looked like a fish gaping for water after being out of it. The man's expression was exactly the same but he quickly regained his composure, probably he's the CEO of the largest and most influential company ever and everyone had heard about it. "Michael?" The man called out his name and oh god he sounded so matured and his voice probably got deeper. 

Luke was so different from he was 7 years ago. He looked so expensive and his appearance just screamed authoritative. He couldn't do this, dealing with his past. He was so sure he wouldn't deal with people from his past who hurt him deeply. Never expected him to come back and what a fate they met like this. Luke took a stride towards him and on instinct, he backed up from him until he's trapped between the wall and Luke. Oh god, his expensive cologne and his body warmth made his body to let out an involuntary shudder. He also noticed how tall he was now and damnit Michael really had to raise his head higher than before to meet his eyes but he's not doing that. "Look at me love." Luke's husky voice neared him made his released a gasp. He couldn't do this right now and how dare he called Michael love. He didn't get to call Michael anything. Not after what he had done. Luke took his chin in his hand and gently pull his face up to meet his eyes. "WHat do you want Luke? LEt go of me now!" Michael tried to pull his face from Luke's grasp and pushed the latter's body away from him but didn't succeed. Luke was strong, could feel the muscle beneath the suit. Luke wrapped his strong arms around his body and Michael was weak. So so weak. He wanted this for such a long time, for Luke to kept him in his arms forever and never let him go. The tears welled up unconsciously and all he need was to blink for the dam to release. Luke whispered sweet nothings to him and he let out a sob. He had been strong after Luke left and now he wanted to drop the act. He wanted to let loose and be careless again with his feeling just like 7 years ago. 

Rage. He felt rage after a few minutes in Luke's arms. "FUCK YOU LUKE!" Michael punched Luke's chest so hard but Luke didn't budge an inch. Maybe Michael punch was not as hard as he thought. He kept punching Luke's chest and he's still sobbing. Michael felt pathetic. Luke tighten his hold on Michael when Michael's hit him and just accepted what he's been given. Michael eventually stopped and just buried his face into Luke's chest and felt so safe there. "It's okay baby, I got you." Luke kept on whispering to Michael and occasionally kissed Michael's head. He honestly didn't remember how long he had been in Luke's arms and he then tried to squirm out from Luke's hold. Luke just let him but didn't put any space between them. "Why? Why did you left and never came back?" Sadness and hurt could be heard from Michael's voice. "I'm so sorry Michael! I really am!" Luke pleaded with a hint of desperation for Michael to forgive him."I don't want your forgiveness Luke. I want the reason why? Am I not good enough that you want to left me behind?" He tried so hard to swallow his sobs until all he felt is the burn in his throat. Tears were leaking from his eyes and he harshly wiped it with the back of his hand and it left red marks on his delicate pale face. 

"Of course no baby, I loved you so much. i"m sorry darling." Luke all but avoiding the reason he left. Michael couldn't let himself be treated this way. He has dignity and he couldn't let Luke step on it. He needed to get out from here. He couldn't breath in here. He pushed Luke harshly but the latter only bulged a few inches but that enough from Michael to slip his body out. "I can't do this Luke! I CAN'T! Do you honestly think you can waltz back into my life and expect me to welcome you with open arms? You're wrong fucker!" Michael stormed out of the office while tears still pouring down his face without waiting any reply from Luke. Anyone who looked at him must thought he didn't pass the interview or summat. He rushed out of the building and went home to cry his heart out. He cried for his broken self and for Luke to just walk into his life acted like nothing happened. Like he didn't break Michael's heart and disappeared for 7 years and let Michael raised their son all alone. Well technically, Luke never knew about Hayley because he left before Michael even knew he was pregnant. 

He called Maya to inform that he's going to pick Hayley and Mia from school considering it's his turn for carpool and Maya thought he's not back from the interview. That's hilarious. He never got the chance to be interviewed at all today but instead he got to meet his fucking ex and his baby's daddy. He just said 'it went well' when Maya asked him about the interview. He waited outside the school and not a few minutes later, Hayley and Mia came trudging towards him. Michael met Hayley's eyes and his heart ached, he got Luke's eyes. He also got Luke's perfect nose and he was grateful for it cause he nose is big and weird and he rather his son had Luke's nose. He snapped out from his train of thoughts and went to hug them both for comfort and also he missed his son so much. After what happened earlier, he needed his son to anchor him. They stopped at mcdonald's first before going home and Michael's in a mood to spoil his son so he bought whatever they want and for himself too. Later that night when Michael went to tuck Hayley to bed, he asked how the interview went. His big innocent blue eyes stared at him and Michael couldn't hold it. Tears made it's way down his face and he fucking cried in front of his child. What a loser. Hayley tugged him and went to hug his father with care. "It's okay daddy. I'm sure it's nothing. You can do something else. I don't want to see you sad." Hayley cooed and Michael felt his son is so matured and here's he, crying like a baby while his son comfort him. After a few minutes, Michael calmed down and read to him a bedtime story and they ended up with Michael sleeping in his child's room while hugging Hayley to his chest but not before crying himself to sleep after he's sure his son was already out of it. 

It's Saturday and didn't know what to do. He didn't have a job because the restaurant he used to work was shut down and it resorted to him applying to different jobs. He was waiting for any offer letter or phonecall. He needed any job or else his bank account's gonna dried up. His son was playing outside with Mia. he swore they could never be separated from each other just like him and Luke. His heart ached and he willed the thought away. He decided to clean his house just to pass the time. After doing a few chores, Hayley came running to him and told him the postman came and gave him the letter. He was excited about his encounter with the postman and Michael stroked his face fondly. He then took the letter and there's a logo from Luke's company. 'Weird' Michael thought because he didn't expect letter from them. He opened the letter and found out he was accepted fort the job as the CEO's secretary. 'Is Luke fucking with me?' Michael was mad because Luke was being unreasonable. "Daddy! What is it?? Tell me!" Hayley asked Michael about the content and Michael just smiled and said he's been accepted for work. Hayley jumping up and down brought him joy.

He waited until Monday to confront Luke about the letter. He honestly believe Luke was fucking with him. He made his way to Luke office since he knew where is was but before he could enter Luke's office, someone held him and forbid him to enter Luke's room without permission since he was ready to barge in. He struggle in the man's embrace since he had important matter to attend to. "LET HIM GO!" A loud voice boomed throughout the whole floor and everyone froze. Michael looked up and found Luke with his jaw clenched. He was furious, Michael could see that. The man's holding him quickly let him go and scurried away. Luke was striding towards the man but Michael not wanting to cause any chaos hugged Luke's torso and buried his head to Luke's chest. It's the only way he knew how to calm Luke down. It's ironic how Michael still remember how to calm Luke down. When Michael was bullied during high school, Luke always there to save him and Michael stopped him from murdering his bullies. He didn't want to cause Luke any trouble by saving him. Luke's tensed body quickly calm down and he took Michael's hand and dragged him towards his office while glowered at that man. Poor him, he just wanted to save Michael from any trouble but now he was the receiving end. 

Michael pulled his hand from Luke's grasp after they're alone in Luke's big office. Michael didn't want to beat around the bushes, so he took out the letter and waved it in front of Luke. "Excuse me Mister, but since when I was being interviewed?" Michael demanded an answer from Luke and the taller man just smiled. "It's simple, I want you to be my secretary and I got you the job." Michael felt silly. Of course, Luke's the CEO. He could do whatever he wanted. "It's funny coming from you who wanted the staff to meet the standard but hire me from fucking nowhere" Michael's sassiness was showing. Luke chuckled and went near Michael again. Gosh, did the man forget about a thing called personal space? "I knew what you're capable of Michael. I knew everything about you. But I'm quite curious as to why you didn't get to any university? You're smart Michael." Luke squinted his eyes to look at Michael curiously. Michael felt angry and humiliated. If only he knew about what he's been through. "Well, it's clearly you didn't know me at all. 7 years are such a long time Luke. People change you know." Michael crossed him arms to his chest and gave Luke a dirty look. "Michael I'm so sorry." "Fuck you and your sorry ass!" Michael honestly could kick Luke's ass because damn he's so annoying. "Just accept the job Michael. I want to give you the job cause I trusted you so much. I can't let people in without trusting them." Luke pleaded at him and he was considering it for a minute. He really needed the job and Hayley needed new stuffs cause he's growing up and Michael really love to spoil his son. He made up his mind on accepting the job and Luke could saw through him. He let out a smirk at Michael. "Shut up LUKE!" Well some things never changed when Luke let out a laugh. Michael didn't forgive him yet. He needed the job for Hayley anyways. 

Michael worked with Luke for a week now. The man kept on asking him with questions about his life. He really wanted to be part of Michael's life but sadly, Michael didn't let him in however. He didn't think Luke deserve it at all. All Luke knew about him was that he's single and that's it. The telephone was ringing and Michael picked it up and recited his line that he memorized by heart. Basically his introduction to whoever on the line. "Michael, I need you to be in my office right now." Luke hanged up just like that. Michael must admit Luke had become so authoritative that he felt he needed to obey him immediately. He quickly made his way to Luke's office and let himself in. Luke looked up at him from the documents he was reading and hold his hand up for Michael to wait for him. He then put away the documents and stood up to make his way to Michael just to grab his hand. "What are doing Luke?" Michael asked Luke, annoyed with Luke's action. "We're having dinner tonight and I'm taking you shopping." "Wait hold up! I'm not going on a date with you!" Michael protested and Luke let out a laugh. "We can have date anytime we want darling but tonight is a dinner where every CEO from many companies come and do shits together." The shorter boy blushed at his assumption and Luke's word about them having a date anytime they want. Damnit, he needed to stop himself falling for Luke. He didn't want to get his heart broken again. 

They were at Shopping mall and Luke forced him to tried so many suits from Burberry. There's people assisting him and Michael felt so out of element. But he could saw Luke was comfortable when they're measuring him and asked about his opinion for the tuxedo. Luke was opting for tuxedo and Michael felt he would drool seeing Luke in tudexo. That man was a hunk, you couldn't blame him for drooling after his ex. Luke looked up at him and smiled. Michael snapped out of his trance and looked away. Not wanting to satisfy Luke at all by smiling back. They finished an hour later and Michael's stomach was growling when the stepped out of the shop. Michael was humiliated and Luke gave him a warm smile. "Let's go eat love." Michael blushed at the petname and just walked ahead of them and to McDonald's while Luke followed closely behind. He stepped inside the restaurant when he heard someone yelling "DADDYYY!" and felt a tug at his leg. He looked down and saw Hayley hugging his leg. 'Oh no, Luke's here. Oh my god' Michael's freaking out but he tried to mask it and lifted Hayley into his arms. Finally, he didn't care if Luke's there or not cause Hayley was his child, he couldn't pretend that the small bean was not his. He would never did that to his child. He waved Mia and Maya who's seated and watched the scene unfold.

"Daddy? Y-you have a son?" Luke's voice was heard behind him and he looked back at Luke and Hayley was doing the same. Luke eyes went wide when he had a good look on Hayley. Every sane people could look at this two and knew they're related. What's with Hayley's eyes and nose were exactly like Luke's. Luke's eyes water and Michael felt bad for him. Imagine leaving the person he impregnated for 7 years just to discover he's someone dad all along. At that thought, Michael didn't feel bad anymore. "Daddy, who is he?" Hayley pointed at Luke. "He's my boss baby, say hi to him." Hayley enthusiastically waved at Luke and said Hi. Poor Luke was still trying to grasp the information. Luke finally came back from his thought when Michael tugged his hand while carrying Hayley to a table near Maya and her daughter. Maya gave her suspicious look but Michael brushed it off. "Mikey, we'd just finished eating and we're going back now." Maya spoke although Michael could saw she's curious about Luke but Michael's grateful she didn't say anything about it. "Okay babe, thanks for taking care of my baby bean here" Maya nodded his head and gave him a hug and Mia waved at him before they made their way out. "Michael, I have a son?" Yeah he totally forgot about Luke behind him.

After Luke bought them the food, he just stared at him waiting for explanation. Before that, Michael ushered Hayley to go play at the playplace and Luke hugged him so tightly but Hayley just hug him back although he's confused about Luke. Michael didn't want to tell anything because Luke didn't tell him the reason as to why he leave but Luke deserve any explanation about his son anyways. "Well, I didn't know I was pregnant the day you left me and after a few weeks, I felt something different in me and I went to doctor and they confirmed I was pregnant for 2 months at that time. So that's basically it." He tried to keep it brief and simple. "That's why you didn't go to university?" Luke eyes held so much pain for Michael until he needed to look away to escape Luke's gaze. "Yeah" "Where's your parents Michael? I'm curious why were you here in Britain." "Well, they kicked me out after finding out I'm pregnant because they didn't want a faggot as a son. I stayed with Calum's for a month and he said he wanted to move here. I followed him cause all I got was him." Luke's eyes welled up and Michael felt satisfied watching Luke crumbled down. He needed to feel what Michael felt all this years. "Well where's him then?" Luke was curious about Calum. "He's married to a businessman and he flew out to America. It's just me and Hayley since then." "Motherfucker! He brought you here and left you to fend for yourself!" Luke was raising his voice and he got dirty looks from other people but he ignored it. Michael honestly had enough with Luke's bullshit. "You should also be shame after you left me fending for myself. At least, I told Calum to go because he was madly in love with Ashton!" Luke looked taken aback. "Wait you said Ashton? Oh god, he's my business partner. What a small world." Luke looked up at Michael and smiled, obviously there's other meaning behind it. Michael couldn't help but let out a small smile because he perfectly knew what's Luke talking about. After finishing their lunch, Luke bought Hayley so many things. Michael scolded him for it but he reasoned that he wanted to redeem everything for Hayley. He looked so hopeful until Michael couldn't stop him. Michael told Luke that he would tell Hayley the truth about his other daddy but when the right time came. He wanted Hayley to be comfortable with Luke first before telling him anything and Luke felt grateful just for that.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and leave kudos yeah?


End file.
